Crawsus Forest Ruins
Ruins constructed within a shadowy forest. Ceaseless rain has taken its toll on the structure. The Crawsus Forest Ruins are a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, located in Eastern Midgard. They were once a temporary resting place for the Dragon Orb, but are now abandoned. The area is permanently rainy and bleak, thus making for a particularly dreary environment. This is also an elemental dungeon, with enemies favouring both earth and lightning, as indicated by the Sealstones present in the area. History/Storyline The Dragon Orb was kept in the Crawsus Forest Ruins at some point during the 500 years preceding the game's events, after having been removed from the Serdberg Mountain Ruins and having sojourned in Audoula Temple on the Lake and Surts Volcano Caverns. However, it was eventually moved to the Palace of the Venerated Dragon by the tribe tasked with its protection. At some later point in time, a dragon was sealed within the ruins, its spirit bound by a gemstone. This gemstone was unwittingly removed from its resting place in 468 C.C. by Jessica, an adventurer, who was then killed by the dragon. Some twenty years later, in 489 C.C., her son Gerald attempted to avenge her death with a group of warriors. But the dragon's blood was poisonous: it killed every man present and turned the region into a swamp. The party explores the Ruins after finding an empty dais in Surts Volcano Caverns. As they rest during their exploration, Rufus and Arngrim go on reconnaissance. Leone asks Alicia what it feels like to have the soul of a god inside her. She replies that, for a long time, it was a burden, causing her to be despised and exiled. However, she now realizes that, without Silmeria, she would not be able to challenge the gods or protect her homeland. Leone is deeply troubled and apologizes for having brought the topic up. After battling the guardian of the dais, the party, once again, finds it empty. Silmeria determines the final location of the Orb, the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. However, as they are about to leave, a vampire appears, only to hesitate and turn back, intimidated by Brahms' presence within Dylan, even though the others are unaware of it. Leone states that she has heard of tame Undead. However, Odin and Freya are observing the scene as well and are well aware of Brahms' presence, expressing concern that Hrist may not be able to deal with him on her own. Einherjar *Light Warrior - Fraudir (40% chance), Circe (40% chance) or Rasheeka (20% chance) The relic sword is located one room down from the first mini-boss. *Heavy Warrior - Adonis (60% chance) or Falx (40% chance) The relic greatsword is located one room down and to the left from the save point. Treasure *Apothecary's Arcanum *Silver Greaves *Foolproof Trinket *Lightningproof Trinket (freezing gas trap) *Apothecary's Arcanum *Mirage Robe (explosion trap) *Elixir *Silver Mail (poison gas trap) *Earthproof Trinket (freezing gas trap) *Silver Helm *Dwarf Tincture *Holy Gem *Union Plume (poison arrow trap) Enemies *Eletrical Chip (Ghost, Insect) *Bolt Dragon (Giant, Scaled, Dragon) *Vampire Bat (Beast) *Disguisting Shell (Giant) *Land Kraken (Giant) *Unclean Glob (Giant, Plant, Unholy) *Vampire (Unholy, Magic) *Tear Soul (Ghost, Magic) *Phantom Lurker (Unholy, Magic) *Wild Troll (Giant) and Shaman Chief (Magic) x2 - Mini-Boss *Hydra (Giant, Scaled) - BOSS Sealstones *Earth Blessing (shell) *Mudbank Law (Mini-Boss) *Lightning Blessing (dais) *Thundercloud Law (Mini-Boss) Miscellaneous *This dungeon requires you to put a Sealstone in the three daises with glowing glyphs at their bases in order to unlock the path to the boss. *Due to their geographical location, the Crawsus Forest Ruins are either part of, or deteriorate to become the Nethov Swamp in Valkyrie Profile. Category: Locations Category:Dungeon